Spacing Out
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Nagisa is in trouble of failing and could be switched to Daisy Class. But, what about the Dark Zone attacking? So her only chance is tutoring, but she spaces out. See what's in her mind in these one-shot drabbles based off of "Status Shuffle" on facebook.
1. Pilot Drabble

**A/N:** Don't worry, I'm going to work on my other stories. (I'm eventually will have five to work on by the end of the month.) But I wanted to start a drabble fanfiction that I can easily work on whenever. It just popped in my head while looking at "Status Shuffle" on facebook. So the idea for these drabbles go to that. The plotline for this fanfic will go through Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and even in their High School years a bit. So Mepple, can you do it?

_Mepple:_ This author doesn't own Futari wa Precure or facebook. She doesn't even own the statuses. She only owns the plot. Remember, "ariennai" roughly translates to "unbelievable." Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title:<strong> Pilot Drabble

**Status Inspiration:** "I'm offfffff to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of...Oh who the hell am I kidding? I'm going to school."

**Time Setting:** Between episodes 3 and 4 of 'Futari wa Precure'

**Words:** 273

* * *

><p>It was a bright, warm day in May. The day was perfect for going to school. This had the opposite effect on Nagisa. She yawned as she walked, wanting to curl back up in bed. Sure, she wanted to avoid Mepple, she wanted to avoid Pisard. However, the thing she wanted to avoid to the most was school.<p>

_This is getting too depressing, thinking about school, _thought the orange haired girl. She didn't care if people looked at her weird, she was going to find a way to cheer herself up. Nagisa started to skip down the street, shouting, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of-" She suddenly stopped singing and walking. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to school."

"Nagisa?" Ms. Takenouchi called. After not getting an answer, she yelled, "Misumi Nagisa!"

Nagisa went from looking out of the window to looking at the teacher. "Yes?"

"May I see you for a moment?"

The female got out of her seat and followed Ms. Takenouchi to the hallway. The teacher sighed and looked sternly at her student. "It's only been a few weeks since this school year started and your grades aren't…The best. They are considering of putting you in the alternate class."

"You mean D-Daisy Class?" Nagisa asked in disbelief. _Ariennai! Honoka and I need to be together in case the Dark Zone attacks,_ the girl though. "But...But I can't. Mrs. Takenouchi, there-there must be another option, right?"

"Well…" The young teacher thought for a moment. "There is another option. But if it fails, it's straight to Daisy Class. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am. Just tell me what to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter didn't really explain the fanfiction yet. That's why I will upload two chapters today to start the story. After then, it's going to be random updates. Stay tuned.


	2. Angels and Devils

**A/N:** The only other chapter being uploaded today for this fanfic's kick-off. I'm just going to keep the names of the two Angel and Devil, as you'll see later. Honoka...

_Honoka:_ The author doesn't own Pretty Cure or Facebook, who's "Shuffle Status" gave the idea for this fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title:<strong> Angels and Devils

**Status Inspiration:** "Hm...Looks like the little devil and angel on my shoulders are fighting. I should stay out of this..."

**Time Setting:** Between episodes 3 and 4 of 'Futari wa Precure'

**Words:** 300

* * *

><p>Nagisa was at her friend, Honoka Yukishiro's, house later that day. Nagisa had to get tutoring from her every day. If her grades stay the same or drop, she is off to Daisy Class. Needless to say, Nagisa agreed.<p>

"Okay so today's lesson is math, Nagisa," Honoka said, pointing at a chalkboard in her room. As she was going to go on, two creatures made themselves noticed, causing quite a ruckus.

Nagisa got angry easily. She looked at Mepple and Mipple, shouting, "You guys, be quieter! If I fail more and get placed in Daisy Class, I hope you know it'll be on your heads!"

Mepple puffed his cheeks and grabbed Mipple's hand. "Fine Nagisa-baka. Come on Mipple, mepo. We can have fun elsewhere, mepo."

The two creatures walked to Honoka's backyard. Both of the girls hoped they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Anyways," Honoka said, going back to her lesson. Nagisa started to doze off, drowning out Honoka's voice. Only one thing woke her up…The puff of two small creatures on her shoulders. They both had a resemblance to her but one looked like an angel and the other looked a devil.

"Pay attention Nagisa," the angel said, "You need to learn this, don't you?"

The devil replied, "Nah. I'd say we ditch and hang out with Rina and Shiho."

"We can't. If Nagisa fails, she'll get switched out of Honoka's class."

The devil laid her back against Nagisa's neck. "So, what's the problem?"

"The Dark Zone you idiot!"

"Calling me an idiot? Bring it on!"

The angel flew over to the other shoulder. "Oh, I will!"

The two fairy-like things started to fight as Nagisa murmured, "It seems they developed my personality. Maybe I should stay out of this."

Honoka turned around in confusion. "What was that Nagisa?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yep. The Angel/Devil thing will be a running gag, along with the upcoming straightjacket bit. Read and review, even though these are drabbles.


	3. Bad Mood

**A/N:**You know the drill: Haven't updated in a bit, bored. Don't worry, I'll update a different story (Sometime...), but this has been typed for at least a week. What! No one has reviewed. Oh well, this was just for fun. I don't care about reviews on this fanfic. Pisard's last episode is six, right...Alright. So, onto the disclaimer. Since this probably will be the last, and only, time he'll be mentioned in this fanfiction...Pisard?

_Pisard:_ *Grumbles a bit* The author doesn't own anything from Pretty Cure or Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title:<strong> Bad Mood

**Status Inspiration:** "I have duct tape, rope, an empty storage unit, AND an alibi lined up. I'd be careful how you speak to me today! Just saying!"

**Time Setting:** Between episodes 5 and 6 of 'Futari wa Precure'

**Words:** 266

* * *

><p>The next day came quick, meaning another day of tutoring. It wasn't helping Nagisa today though. Her eyes were bloodshot. The lacrosse player was tired from last night's battle against her most enemy. Okay yes homework is one of her enemies, but that wasn't who I was talking about. It was Pisard.<p>

She looked at Honoka writing a science problem on the board for her to solve. Nagisa picked up her pencil and moved her hand.

Nagisa spoke up the answer. Honoka smiled, pleased, and erased the board. She continued to put another problem on the board.

The orange haired girl thought as Honoka wrote. _Stupid Pisard. Thanks to him, I couldn't stay awake today. I even got a detention for sleeping in class._ She pressed her pencil harder as she continue to write. _He better not do anything today or I swear…_

Her lead broke. Honoka turned around, concerned, to look at the girl. Nagisa was continuing to move her pencil without lead, staring into space and her mind in its own little world. Honoka moved over to the girl, looking at what she was writing.

Honoka grabbed the paper and looked at it, bringing Nagisa back to reality. "Huh?" The orange haired girl looked at her pencil, noticing the lead.

"Duct tape, rope, a closet, an alibi, and Pisard." Honoka looked up from Nagisa's drawings. "Um…Do I want to ask, Nagisa?"

Nagisa laid her hand on her palm, her elbow on Honoka's desk, and looked away from the dark blue haired girl. She murmured, "I'd be careful how you speak to me today, Honoka…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, P.S. Happy 11-11-11 everyone!


	4. Straight Jacket

**A/N:** _Sakura:_ GAH COLLEGE STOP GIVING ME SO MUCH WORK!

_Mepple and Blue:_ Then get off your lazy butt and finish fanfiction.

_Sakura: _...Hey I found out whose doing disclaimers this time. Bye! *Leaves*

_Mepple and Blue:_ ...

_Mepple: _The author is finally getting back to this after two years of being distracted with college and stuff, mepo. Yes, this chapter has been in works for two years, mepo. She had a writers block, mepo. The author wants everyone to know she doesn't own any form of Pretty Cure, though she does own items from it now, mepo.

_Blue: _The author doesn't own facebook or the fabulous app, status shuffle, which she loves so much. She does own the plot though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title: <strong>Straight Jacket

**Status Inspiration:** "Sshhhh! The men in the lab coats are looking for me! They want to put a white jacket on me and make me hug myself!"

**Time Setting:** Between episodes 5 and 6 of 'Futari wa Precure'

**Words: **228

* * *

><p>Nagisa was trying her hardest to pay attention to Honoka's lesson. It wasn't working, however. She was starting to drift off to Lala land, her eyes closing without any resistance.<p>

"Do you get it Nagisa?" Honoka turned around from her chalkboard. "Nagisa!?"

Nagisa's eyes opened in a hurry because of Honoka. "Huh…What?"

"You weren't paying attention at all were you?"

The only reply Nagisa could give to Honoka's question was a sheepish grin. Honoka couldn't help but sigh.

"Okay, I'll go over this again." Honoka turned back to the white board. "Pay attention this time, please?"

Unfortunately, Honoka was able to make Nagisa go into Lala land this time and start to hallucinate. For reasons unknown to anyone, she saw men in lab coats appear and walk up to her. One in particular had a straight jacket. Despite Nagisa's protests, he didn't stop.

"They want to put a white jacket on me and make me hug myself!"

"Nagisa wake up!"

Thanks to Honoka's yelling, Nagisa was finally opening her eyes. The first thing she realized was that she really was in a straight jacket. Looking to her tutor, she asked, "Uh, Honoka…Why?"

"Because you started to fight with imaginary people. Nagisa, have you been getting enough sleep?"

Nagisa sheepishly looked away from Honoka's glare. "Nope…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll try to update this more. I want to get to 100 drabbles. But finals week is upon us here at the college so...Let's see.


End file.
